


People Talk Like They Know You

by dinah95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Perhaps warning for rude language and objectification, Vision doesn’t like that, Vision thinks the world of Wanda, Wanda is learning to fly, and growing as a person, could be pre relationship or during - your choice, dudes talking shit, misogynistic assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: Vision knows her worth, and he doesn’t appreciate anyone trying to lessen her value.





	People Talk Like They Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Still sorta on a roll? I’m running out of ideas, though. So if anyone has any requests/prompt ideas they’d like to see for these two, feel free to let me know! There are no spoilers or mention of IW. I hope you enjoy.

“Lemme tell you, whoever made that costume for her deserves an award.”

Vision is on the opposite side of the large training room, watching outside through a large glass wall to where Wanda is practicing flying. He can’t help but hear two new SHIELD cadets behind him talk, though. His brain is such that it takes in all the information around him, some getting filtered out as inconsequential, but most registering to him in some fashion. 

“Oh, yeah,” the other one agrees, huffing a laugh as he puts down a dumbbell. “Her tits practically pop out over that corset. So fuckin hot.”

Vision shifts, feeling uncomfortable at the tone of the conversation and who they might be talking about.

“She has the tightest little body. That ass is drool-worthy, I swear. When I caught a bit of her water training last week, I thought I was just gonna cum. She just came out of the pool, dripping wet like a fuckin porno.” Both cadets laugh, the shorter one licking his lips in remembrance. 

Vision stops completely, eyes moving from the two cadets to outside, where Wanda is on the ground with Sam, laughing brightly. He can feel her innocent happiness from here. 

Wanda never learned to swim, so Captain Rogers required that she spend time learning from one of the instructors. Agent Romanov had jokingly brought her a rather skimpy suit that Wanda just shrugged at and wore. She wasn’t one to question gifts. He knows exactly who those two cadets are talking about, and he can’t identify what this feeling welling up in him is. It roils at the back of his brain, in his fists, under his belly. 

“Oh, man, sucks I missed that. But I did see one of her agility training sessions. She’s flexible. I mean, you could have her knees up at her ears easily. She’s so tiny, she could make any cock look big, even yours, Anders.”

“Ah, fuck off, Williams.” 

“God, if I could get her on her knees for me, I’d be a happy man. Those big eyes and blowjob lips, mmmmmm.” The two laugh, heading to the pull-up bars. 

“Yeah, she’s hot and all. But she’s witchy and shit. Have you seen her eyes turn red? It’s freaky as fuck.” The blond one, Anders, shudders.

The shorter one rolls his eyes, “man, I don’t even care. I’d still bang her crazy. Hit it from the back so I wouldn’t have to see her eyes. Just the sweet view of that fat ass and those thighs. Grab onto her tits. Tell me that doesn’t sound like the perfect solution.” The cadet’s friend hums in commiseration, touching his crotch lewdly. 

“Damn, man. You’re painting a pretty picture. How much thought have you put into this? You’re not actually thinking of going after her, are you?”

The taller one - Anders - smirks. “I dunno. Maybe if I caught her in a hall I could make some moves. She looks like the type who secretly wants it reallll hard. I’m more than willing to fuck her stupid.” Williams scoffs at his friend, and they continue talking. 

But Vision now knows what he’s feeling - protective. Perhaps a bit possessive, even. 

Odd.

These two men who have most likely never talked to Wanda, speaking about her like this, it angers him. But more than that, it makes him aware of how unworthy those men are, how they have no right to even look at her. Not when they don’t know what she looks like smiling, know her quick mind, her dry wit, how she likes her tea, how she has the most compassionate heart he’s ever known. And for them to just turn her into an object of their lust... it incenses him. They don’t know her power, they’ve never touched her mind like he has, they’ve never seen her cry. They aren’t her friends. They don’t know anything about her value. 

Mind made up, Vision heads to two men who are bantering over a water break. 

“You speak of Miss Maximoff?” His tone is even, rage hidden easily. 

The two trade looks. He can tell they’re debating whether lying is worth it when he obviously overheard them. 

“Yeah, what of it?” Anders sniffs at him derisively. His friend stands next to him, the two of them a ramshackle wall of idiocy and misogyny before Vision’s eyes. 

“She deserves nothing but your utmost respect. She is better than you, she is more powerful than you, and every Avenger would kill for her. I’d prefer you not speak of her in such a tone again. Or there will be” he pauses, eyes scanning them up and down like they’re gum at the bottom of his shoe (he learned a sense of drama from Tony, after all), “... ramifications.” With that, he turns on his heel and heads outside to where Wanda is still practicing flying. 

The scent of fresh cut grass hits him first, then the bright sound of her laughter. 

“Vizh! I’m finally starting to get the hang of it!” She lands a bit shakily before him, looking up at him with happy eyes. He steadies her with a hand to her shoulder. 

A smile tugs at the corner of his lips. “You’ve made great progress. Soon you’ll overtake us all.” She scoffs, still smiling. 

“Sam and I were going to clean up and then watch a movie. Want to join?” Her eyes are wide and imploring, hand going to touch his arm. 

“I would be happy to,” he says, beginning to lead her into the building. He makes eye contact with the two cadets who are still there. His hand goes to the small of Wanda’s back, heedless of her sweat. She grins up at him and begins asking what he thinks they should order for dinner. The two men wither under his glare, their eyes slinking away. 

Good. If they so much as look in Wanda’s direction with ill intent, they’ll be met with every one of the Avengers’ wrath.


End file.
